


You Worry Too Much

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Will is a worrywart...</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Worry Too Much

  


After killing the Red Dragon and falling off the cliff, Murder Husbands Hannibal & Will embarked on a new journey away from the American soil. With the help of Chiyoh, they settled and made a life in Florence, where Hannibal lived the life he wanted for himself and Will.

One sunny afternoon, Hannibal took Will out for lunch and asked someone to take a picture of them. Hannibal was about to put his arms around Will when the ex-special agent gave Hannibal a questioning look.

Will: What are you doing?

Hannibal: You know, Will, you worry too much. You’d be so much more comfortable if you relaxed with yourself.

_Hannibal then situated himself behind Will and had his arms around the ex- agent's shoulders, signaling the man to take their picture._  


**Author's Note:**

> Credits to: [[script](http://livingdeadguy.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/H313-The-Wrath-of-the-Lamb-042215.pdf)] [[mads](https://www.madsmikkelsen.net/gallery)] [[hugh](https://www.hugh-dancy.net/photos)]


End file.
